


Sabriel Plot Bunnys

by Pandangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandangel/pseuds/Pandangel
Summary: Sabriel story prompt free to a good home





	Sabriel Plot Bunnys

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just some story ideas I have had, but i am not good at writing so free to anyone who would like to take it

First Story:-

"Gabriel was bullied severely which caused him to get into an accident (you decide) and he ended up in a coma  
While in a coma, Gabriel as a (ghost?/ something idk) is able to travel around (through phone lines maybe) and gets back at people who bullied him  
while setting up something for one of his victims, Sam a medium see's him"

As for other stuff in this story i was thinking for ages Gabriel 15 or 16, Sam 17, Dean 21, Castiel 22 (and i thought Cas could be a doctor or something and dean could work in an auto shop)

 

Second Story:-

"At age 17 Sam dated Gabriella who is 16, While at school Gabriella confines in Sam that she thinks/feels that she is actually a 'He" but some other teenagers over hear there conversation and start teasing Gabe (calling Gabe a freak and calling Sam gay) but Sam be a stupid teenager says some mean things to Gabe. Gabe runs home and tells Her/His family, they are very supportive of Gabe, once Gabe goes back to school She/He gets bullied so her/his parents pull her/him out of school  
Fast forward five years, Gabe is transitioning from female to male and meets up again with Sam in collage"

And you may continue on from there

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add other stuff to these story ideas  
> if you want anymore information or want me to clears stuff up feel free to message me :3 :3


End file.
